Stark Naked
by Loki'sArmy0602
Summary: Hangover's suck. We've all had them before. You vow to never drink that much again and actually promise yourself that... Next weekend it's the same, hungover and wanting to sleep. However, Maria has Steve to help her get up, make her breakfast and laugh about Tony's last night drunken performance.


30 day OTP challenge - Steve/Maria. Day 11

Wearing Kigurumis

Maria woke to a loud bang, making her hole body flinch. She groaned a second later, rolling over in the bed and grabbing hold of her head. She kept her eyes shut, even though she didn't know if the loud bang indicated a threat towards her or the surroundings.

"Sorry," Steve whispered quietly from the door. She waved a hand, not rolling to look at him or even open her eyes. Her head was banging and she felt dizzy, making the room spin slightly.

Steve fave broke out into a soft smile as he turned and walked back to the kitchen. He was making a special breakfast for her since she had a very bad hangover. Jarvis informed him of how many hots Tony had gotten on YouTube.

64.5 million hits just throughout the night. He shook his head slightly and turned the docking stations up, the music from the iPod Sam had given him filled the kitchen. Steve quietly hummed along with the music.

Ten minutes later Steve found Maria laying in a completely different position to what he had left her in. She was laying on her stomach, out stretched like a skydiver. Her head half on the pillow, half on the mattress, with one leg placed outside of the sheets.

"Time to wake up," Steve whispered. "Pepper gave you the day off by the way," Steve told her as Maria just groaned. It was 11:27 in the morning and Steve had waited patiently for three hours to have breakfast. Meeting Sam for their daily run, having a shower and finish reading a book he had just bought last week.

"I need lucozade," Maria grumbled slowly lifting her head up from the pillow, with a bad case of bed head.

"Already bought you some and it's waiting for you in the kitchen. Now come on, get up," Steve said and Maria sighed.

"This is torture, making me work for it," Maria grumbled, slowly rolling over to look at Steve who was leaning over the bed.

"It's walking to the kitchen. I don't think that's classed as torture, "Steve said and Maria just glared up at him with tired eyes.

"For someone hungover it is," Maria said and Steve just smirked, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead before walking back into the kitchen.

"You have less than ten minutes to get up or I'm going to come in there and throw water over you," Steve called and Maria just rolled her eyes at him.

Five minutes later Maria walked out wearing one of Steve's t-shirt with black shorts on, a cow kigurumis in her hands.

"What the hell are you doing with one of these?" Maria asked, looking down at what she holding in her hands. Steve frowned and then remembered where he had got it from, laughing he said,

"Back at SHIELD, I had a bet with Clint and he won. I had to wear that on a mission," Steve told her, shaking his head as he poured out some orange juice for himself.

"How come I didn't know about that?" Maria asked, her voice sounding rough.

"It was a quick mission, since out position was given away by me wearing that," Steve said with a smile. "Oh and Clint took it out of the files, saying you would flip if you heard about it," Steve told her, placing the orange juice back in the fridge.

"Too right I would," Maria said, walking over to him. "But I'm too tired to argue and I feel ill," Maria Said, flopping onto the soda in the living which was joined to the open kitchen. She placed the cow kigurumis next to her.

"I think you would look good in it though," Maria said as Steve picked up the two plates of English breakfast he had cooked and walked over to her. She took her plate as Steve just laughed.

"Clint didn't get the right size... It was a little tight," Steve told her as he got her the lucozade. They cuddled up on the sofa, a blanket draped around their shoulders while eating and watching the TV news like they normally did each morning. Not to their surprise, the main news was Tony Stark genius billionaire playboy runs naked through NYC streets.

"Looks like Iron Man, Tony Stark had a little too much to drink last night, giving us all a beautiful site to watch," the reported said. Maria smiled as she placed her head on Steve's shoulder. "Many people got a glance at the stark naked Tony Stark," the reporter began, smiling at his own words, "as he ran home, to the Stark Tower, from a local bar. He was shortly followed by the, all fully dressed, Avengers and Tony Stark's girlfriend and CEO Pepper Potts, who seemed fine with the whole situation." The reporter continued.

"Feeling better?" Steve asked after they had finished their breakfast.

"After that breakfast, two lucozades, watching Stark run naked through the streets on the news and wearing this thing," Maria said gesturing down to the cow kigurumis she had put on as a joke half way through breakfast. "I'm feeling much better, thank you," Maria said and kissed Steve on the check. "I really need to find the CCTV footage of you in this though," Maria said and gave Steve a smirk.

"You'll never find it," Steve said.

"Oh I will," Maria replied.

And one week later, she found it.


End file.
